ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker
by BlackWolf219
Summary: Semi-sequel to Rising. As Jack adjust to life as a father and his relationship with Arcee, a new threat rises. How will this affect him and Arcee. Reccommend you read Rising, Arrival,and Sibling Bond first if you haven't already. Now up for adoption; please read author's note for more details.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I originally wanted to wait 'til Monday to put this up, but I thought I might as well do something since I was bored. The semi-sequel to ShadowStrike Rising. Keep in mind the word "semi", as in it is not a true sequel. It should be at least 20 chapters long; either there will be more or there will be less. It's based on a request I received some time ago by Flare the Demon Dragon King. These are based on his/her ideas, so if you have an issue with them, just PM me.**

**ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker**

**Chapter 1**

The Autobot base sat in silence as Jack Darby observed his newly adopted daughter, Sunny, sleep, watching over her like an angel. But he was far from such a heavenly creature; he had massive amounts of blood on his hands to prove that. Sunny had even seen him shed blood, but remained unafraid of him, something that perplexed him. Nonetheless, he cared for her like any father would for his daughter, regardless of the issue of genetic relation. He swore to himself that he wouldn't let anyone taker from him.

Sunny was indeed important to him, but she wasn't all he had in this life; thanks to those close to him, he was never alone. There his energetic friend, Miko, and the intelligent twelve-year-old, Rafael, the former like his sibling while Raf had taken an interest in Sunny (something he would have to monitor closely). Ratchet, the Autobot medic, his grumpy uncle who you couldn't help but love and annoy. Agent Fowler and Mizuki McCloud were also in the category of uncle and aunt, the latter interested in the Autobot medic. His mother, June, was always there when he needed her, whether it be for medicine or advice on raising Sunny.

Bumblebee, the resident scout, and Bulkead, the Wrecker, were also like siblings to him, worth a laugh or two when they got into trouble. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and the last of his surname sake; the father he never had (though both had hard time expressing it). Finally, there was his partner, Arcee, the second-in-command of the group. She was his partner turned, for lack of a less awkward word, lover. After months of romantic tension, the two chanced going into the territory beyond partnership.

So far, they were enjoying it, save for the last few hours of the second day of their relationship, when the others found out. It was thanks in part to Arcee's sister, Chromia, and the sibling bond they share. It let her know about their relationship and she let it slip to the others. The reaction was half of what they expected. Ratchet gave them Hell about it, going on about their difference in species and all that. Miko wouldn't stop with the crude jokes and was dangerously close to getting strangled.

The others were, thankfully, fine with their choice. Bulkhead joined in on Miko's mockery, but with a little more temperament. Bumblebee and Raf thought it was funny, but said nothing degrading about the issue. Mizuki and Fowler simply watched, the former angry at Ratchet's tirade about how humans and Cybertronians shouldn't be together. Optimus and June simply asked for their reasoning for pursuing romance.

After giving their reasons, which were similar, the two most tempered members of the two species gave their blessing. Though Jack knew he would have to tread lightly around his mother now that she knew she was legally a grandmother. June Darby was by no means violent, but she knew how to make the most imposing men shake in their boots. The eerily calm smile she gave her son before departing for work still sent a shiver down his spine. Now that everything had apparently died down, Jack and Arcee had been let go and allowed to continue their relationship.

Both decided that after all the emotional things they said to Optimus and June, they needed to think to themselves for a while. Arcee was in her quarters while Jack sat in his own silence, watching as Sunny slept and mulling over his own thoughts. He decided to venture out of the room yet again and take a walk through the base. Doing so, he entered the command center where Optimus and others were talking.

"Are you serious, Optimus?" Ratchet asked the Prime in disbelief, unaware of Jack's presence. "You really think a relationship between Jack and Arcee seems natural?" At that, Jack scowled, ready to dismantle the medic if he went too far.

"It is not a matter of whether or not I believe it is natural, old friend," the Prime replied calmly, "but what am I to do? I am confident that Jack and Arcee will be able to keep their personal matters separate from our mission on Earth. I will not rob them of their right to choose simply because you are uncomfortable with the matter." The medic looked insulted. It was rare that Optimus ever scolded Ratchet, even if it was lightly.

"Humph," was the medic's reply as he returned to the monitors, working on locating whatever item of interest popped up.

"Come on, doc bot!" Miko chirped. "Think of the ways you could use this to your advantage. You can study the male teen's mind and see what goes on in there. With Jack, I'll beat it'll be an interesting read!" Another migraine throbbed in the young man's head as he silently passed through the command center. The young girl continued, none her jokes, none the wiser.

**ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker**

Aboard the Decepticon flag ship, the _Nemesis_, the leader of the aforementioned army, Megatron, was in a rare state of dark joy. He had just regained one of his fiercest warriors in the form of the femme, Slipstream, and there was another pod on its way down to Earth at this moment. The one dormant in the vessel would prove to be the Autobots end, of this he was certain. Slipstream's presence would also bring about the end of another problem that had been plaguing him; Starscream. The former Decepticon SIC was still at large and was long overdue for punishment.

Megatron regretted the day he ever allowed Starscream to join his army, despite all the Seeker had done. Ever since coming across the mech in that energon manufacturing station, the Lord of the Decepticons had to deal with one attempted coup d'état after another. Starscream was foolishly obsessed with gaining power and position, attracting few followers; the impertinent ST3V3 among them. It was only a matter of time before the Seeker fully abandoned their cause, having never cared for it in the first place. But no one abandoned the Decepticons without answering to Megatron himself.

A lesson any rogue, such as Airachnid, would learn sooner or later. As the pod made its way into the atmosphere, Megatron entertained the thought of sending a group to retrieve it upon arrival, but decided against it, wanting the Autobots to be there once the pod was opened. He turned to soldiers presently before him at the moment, "Slipstream, Dreadwing, Knock Out, take a group with you and retrieve the pod and its occupant."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," was their collective response as they headed for the ground-bridge before them.

**ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker**

On the outskirts of a forest, the former Decepticon, Starscream, traversed the area, deep in thought. It had been months since his T-Cog was taken by those wretched human, leaving him stuck in his bipedal mode. This made him an easy target for his enemies; and he had a lot of enemies. The Autobots and Decepticons both wanted his hide for all that he'd done. Though the Autobots would likely take the Seeker prisoner, he would risk since Arcee was out to get him because of his role in Cliffjumper's demise.

His chances of survival with the Decepticons were no better since the new SIC, Dreadwing, wanted to skin him alive for his role in Skyquake's death. No matter which side he went to for protection from the other, he would be a target. And thus, he could rely on no one but himself and himself alone. The Seeker gave an audible sigh, before scowling, "What am I moping around for? I am Starscream! I executed an Autobot! My tactical thinking led to many Decepticon victories! There are none who can even think themselves my equal!"

"Nice to know your ego hasn't deflated," a feminine voice called. Starscream turned to find none other than Slipstream standing before him. To say he was shocked was an understatement; she shouldn't even be alive.

"Uhh, Slipstream!" he feigned relief. "Dear sister, I had thought you one with the AllSpark! I am so… relived to see I was wrong." He moved to hug her but found a blaster in his face.

"It's not surprising that you thought I was dead, considering you left me to fend for myself on during the end run Polihex," she narrowed her optics at him. Starscream stepped back nervously, trying to think of something to say that would prevent her from blasting a hole in his spark chamber.

"That was not my choice, dear sister," he stammered. "I was under orders from Megatron! He forced me to abandon you and I have never forgiven him for it. In fact, I finally decided to split from the Decepticon ranks so I could one day avenge you. But now that you are here, join me so that we may smite him together!"

"I don't believe that since everything that comes out of your mouth is 99.9 percent a lie," she took aim until Dreadwing grabbed her arm.

"Rest assured, Slipstream, Starcream will pay for _all_ of his crimes," the SIC rasped, "but only when he has been brought before Lord Megatron for due punishment." He prepared to advance on Starscream when a ground-bridge opened.

**ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker**

**(A few minutes earlier)**

Finally emerging from her room and joining the others in the command center, Arcee was met by her sister Chromia, who dragged her over to a corner so they could talk, "So, sis, how have things been on this rock?"

"It's a pretty odd planet," she replied. "Most of it is covered in water and some parts are so cold that the water is ice, making energon retrieval hard to do without disturbing the ecosystem. And don't believe anything Ratchet tells you about humans being barbarians and primitive. They're pretty diversified and organized."

"Is that what made you fall in love with that human, Jack?" she teased. Arcee inwardly groaned, not wanting to broach the subject after last night's "group therapy" session. Honestly, her sister could be… what was it the humans called it? A troll?

"No," she said. "Jack's not like any human you'll ever meet on this planet. He's a lot like Optimus actually, but in his own way. He's been through a lot recently, but he's still someone I would trust with my life."

"Well he sounds great and all, but there isn't a male out there, whatever the species, that can compete with my Ironhide," she placed her hands on her hips. Arcee smiled; it was just like Chromia to start up on the whole "my mate is better than yours" debate. She had gone through that with Elita-One and now she was trying to do it with Arcee. But the femme wouldn't play her game; at least not yet.

"Arcee, Chromia," Optimus addressed them as he entered the base. "Ratchet has informed of Decepticon activity. Prepare to roll out." Not needing to be told twice, the two sisters joined the others. During their stay, Ironhide and Chromia had already acquired vehicle modes and were ready to fight the Decepticon threat. When the green light of the ground-bridge opened, the six 'Bots transformed and sped through. Exiting the vortex, the Autobots came across Dreadwing, Knock Outs, Starscream, and a femme.

"Slipstream," Chromia gasped. "I thought she was dead."

"Evidently not," Ironhide replied, locking optics with Dreadwing. He was more than ready to give the Seeker a rematch from their earlier encounter.

"You are just in time, Autobots," Dreadwing spoke, "Lord Megatron himself wanted you to bear witness to your end!" He gestured to the stasis pod, which Slipstream was headed for, a cube of energon in her servo.

"Stop!" Arcee ordered, her weapons aimed at the femme Seeker, but she ignored her and placed the cube inside. The area was filled with the sound of metal shifting as the pod opened.

**ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker**

**A/N: I'm gonna leave it here since I'm such a troll :) Another thing I wanted to mention, Ironhide appearance is based on concept art I saw of him TFW2005. Yes, Ironhide will apparently be making an appearance in Transformers: Prime. Also, per the request of the requester (I know that sounds a little confusing), Breakdown will live, but is severely damaged thanks to Airahcnid. I apologize if you are upset with this decision, but it was Flare's, not mine. Next time: The pod is opened. What new threat is here on Earth and how will the Autobots deal with it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm a little disappointed with the lack of response, but I'll take what I can get. Not to say I don't appreciate those who have reviewed so far.**

**Chapter 2**

In the Autobot base, Jack returned from his seclusion and waited on the plateau with Miko, Raf, and Sunny, deciding to take a break from watching the girl. He trusted her to watch out for herself and Raf to respect her space. From the lack of commotion, he could tell that he'd just missed the Autobots departure for a mission. He was glad Miko decided not to follow them; turning to Ratchet he asked, "Where are the others?"

"On a mission," he replied curtly. "Isn't that obvious?"

"What with the third degree doc bot?" Miko asked.

"It looks like Ratchet isn't too happy with the fact that Jack and Arcee are dating," Raf said. Jack frowned at this; the medic was difficult enough to deal with thanks to his usual attitude, but this was crossing the line. He knew Ratchet wasn't too fond of humans, but to outright criticize their relationship after all the emotional trauma they both went through? It was the basis form of prejudice. Rather than get into a heated argument (which would lead to Jack bringing out his sword), the boy simply ignored it.

But Ratchet didn't have the same idea, "I simply believe that such contact with another species is a danger to us and our mission. Arcee tends to be distracted enough with something like this bothering her."

"Even so," Jack said coolly. "It's her choice as well as mine, so you better deal with it." The medic merely "humphed" and return to his work, wondering what was going on with the others. He'd detected a Decepticon beacon on their frequency and considering the lengths they go to remain hidden, it could only mean one thing; stasis. Ratchet just hoped that whoever it was, the Autobots could handle it.

**ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker**

The sound of metal shifting echoed throughout the area as the Autobots opened fire, hoping to neutralize the Decepticons before whatever was in that pod could awaken. Dreadwing and Ironhide were already at each other's throat, the Seeker putting up more of a fight this time, determined not to underestimate the red mech this time. Arcee and Chromia kept Slipstream at bay, making sure to keep the femme grounded. Optimus engaged Knock Out, the Decepticon medic using his prod to keep the Prime at a distance. Bulkhead and Bumblebee went to secure whatever was in the pod.

If it was a 'Con, maybe they could capture it and get some information; there were few in the Decepticon camp who would ever risk their sparks to kept vital information. Starscream hid behind a tree, waiting for the perfect opportunity to escape. Without the use of his vehicle mode, he had to make sure neither side would be capable of following him. He knew that now that were more Autobots, they might actually be able to take him prisoner, and he shuddered at the thought of what Arcee might do to him thanks to what he did to Cliffjumper. As the fighting went on, Bulkhead was thrown into a tree.

Everyone stopped their fighting to stare into the direction of what could do that to a Wrecker. There optics went wide at the sight of mech before them. He was between Bumblebee and Megatron in height. He had wings spread proudly on his back, ending in a spike like fashion, like any Seeker. HIs broad shoulders also ended in similar fashion and his chest was robust at best. His frame was black with dark red stripes.

On his head was a helmet common to those of the gladiatorial arts like Megatron, save for the large, X-like, emblem on his head. His lower face was covered by a battle mask, only showing dark blue optics. On his chest were two energon pistols and at his side were two energon katana. On both of his wings was the Decepticon shield while a scratched out Autobot emblem adorned his chest. Most didn't know who this mysterious warrior was, but Arcee knew.

She could never forget the mech who changed her so much after Tailgate's death, "Sky Flash?" Chromia looked at her sister in shock; could this really be the young mech they'd met all those years ago? What was he doing working for the Decepticons? The mech didn't acknowledge Arcee, instead dispatching with Bumblebee, tossing him to the side as he met with Dreadwing.

"Captain Dreadwing," the young mech greeted.

"Terra Breaker," the Seeker smiled. "I am glad to see that you were the one in that pod. And I am 1st Lieutenant to Megatron now."

"I thought that was Starscream's post," Terra Breaker responded. His optics scanned the area for the Seeker in question but found no one. "Where is he?"

"My brother seems to have run off," Slipstream spoke as she approached them, her optics scanning over the new arrival's frame. He certainly was a handsome mech, but she'd seen more attractive. "I just received a message from Soundwave. Lord Megatron wishes to meet with you."

"We best not keep him waiting," he answered as the ground-bridge opened.

"Sky Flash!" Arcee called after him; the mech flinched slightly at the use of that name, but chose to ignore her. Stepping through the ground-bridge, he and the other Decepticons disappeared, leaving the Autobots stunned by this new development.

**ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker**

Returning to the Autobot base, Optimus and Ironhide carried Bulkhead and Bumblebee to med bay, ignoring the frantic questions of their charges. Arcee quickly ran down another hall ignoring Jack, who called after her. As Ratchet went to work treating their wounds, Optimus was deep in thought. He hadn't expected Sky Flash to be the one in that pod, but it was to be expected considering Megatron didn't bother retrieving it from orbit. He wanted them to know that their chances of victory in this war just worsnened.

He could sense that something was amiss, but Jack chose not to bother Optimus as he received medical aid, turning instead to Chromia. He may not have known her for long, but he could tell that silence was foreign to her unless the situation was truly dire. He walked up to the purple femme, "What's wrong with Arcee?"

She looked down at him and tried to lie with a smile, "Nothing. She's just a little mad about the loss, is all."

"Why don't I believe that?" the boy narrowed his eyes.

"Don't know," Chromia turned away. Realizing that the only way to get the answers was from the source herself, Jack went down the hall towards Arcee's quarters. He wondered what could cause her to appear so frantic that she wouldn't even talk to him. Usually, she came to him or Optimus when she had a problem; Jack expected he would receive more news now that she was in a relationship with him, so this silence disturbed him. Arriving at her quarters, Jack knocked on the door.

"Arcee, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," her voice betrayed anguish and sadness. "Go away." He thought she knew him better than that; he would never simply leave to wallow in a state of melancholy like this. He decided to knock again, this time a little harder, but she only snapped, "Go away!" Rather than head the anger in her voice, Jack resorted to drastic measures. Opening the small human sized key pad, Jack punched in the combination and the doors slid open.

Each of the rooms had their own combination codes and Arcee kept hers private from everyone, even Optimus. Jack was the only one who knew; it was a privilege he never tried to abuse, but the situation called for it. Stepping inside, the doors slid shut behind him and he found his partner sitting on her berth, her knees up to her chest. She was glaring at him, but her optics betrayed a different emotion. He knew she felt like he violated a crucial part of the trust she shared with him, but Jack needed to know what had her so upset.

"I said go away," she said coldly. "What part of that don't you understand?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, ignoring her tone.

"You're invading my personnel space," she hissed.

"You know that's not what I mean," he replied, his voice remaining passive. "I know you well enough that if you don't talk about a problem, it eats away at you." He knew he had to stand his ground or else she'd fall back into that state of anger and despair she was in the first time they'd met. He knew things might get violent if he pushed her too hard, but she needed it.

"There's no problem," she answered.

"Yes there is," he replied.

"No there's not."

"There is."

Dammit, there's not!" she got up from her berth and stomped over to him, trying to scare him off. If this were a few months ago, that would have worked, but Jack was standing his ground. She kneeled down and glared into his eyes, but found only a want to help her. Jack could see an inner struggle going on in her, threatening to tear her apart and he knew she needed him.

"Please," she whimpered, "just leave."

"No," he cupped her metallic cheek. "I can tell you need me, partner. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

**ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker**

**A/N: Sorry to make it so short, but I hoped you enjoyed. Next time: Terra Breaker returns to the **_**Nemesis. **_**Meanwhile, Arcee explains her history with him to Jack.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As usual, your reviews are always welcome.**

**Chapter 3**

Aboard the _Nemesis_, the passengers stood in awe as Dreadwing, Slipstream, and Knock Out escorted the latest arrival to the ship. It was none other than Terra Breaker, one of Megatron's top Lieutenants during the War for Cybertron. He'd led the Decepticons to many victories over the Autobots at key points. He even managed to hold off an entire battalion by himself during the siege of Iacon. It had been mega-cycles since he was put into the stasis to watch over a vital energon depot when it was destroyed, sending his pod into farthest reaches of space.

With him on Earth, their victory over the Autobots seemed all the more real since there were few who could match in raw strength. Making their way towards the bridge, Terra Breaker took in the ships interior. It was as dimly lit and depressing as ever, but he wasn't about to complain about something like that to Megatron. He'd been in stasis longer than he thought since there had been a shift in the chain of command. Starscream had apparently abandoned the Decepticon cause in favor of becoming a neutral.

It wasn't surprising; either Starscream would become a neutral of Megatron would kill him eventually. Being a neutral, however, was fate worse than death; at least being aligned with a faction provided one with the necessary supplies to survive in the War. Being alone and an enemy to both sides did not guarantee one a long life. Terra Breaker noticed something odd, "Where's Breakdown?"

Dreadwing wasted no time in answering, "He was left in stasis after a brutal attack from our former 1st Lieutenant; Airachnid." Airachnid; that spider-bot? She'd always given Terra Breaker chills whenever they were around each other, though he had to admit she was attractive. He'd heard that she'd gone rogue sometime after the war. Entering the bridge, the four of them kneeled down before their one true master; Megatron.

"Arise," he ordered and they did as such. He smiled and walked over to Terra Breaker, "What a momentous occasion it is. Within one cycle of this planet, two of my finest warriors have returned. This makes victory against the Autobots all the more certain."

"Lord Megatron," Slipstream spoke. "If I may be so bold, why is it that Starscream has gone rogue?"

"Ah yes," Megatron chuckled. "Shortly after my return to this planet, Starscream began plotting against me. He left me for dead at my space-bridge and almost succeeded in finishing me had it not been for Soundwave."

'What?' Terra Breaker thought. 'So Ol' 'Screamer's gotten a bit bolder in trying to take the throne from Lord Megatron.' Terra Breaker glanced Dreadwing, whose face was twisted in disgust at the Seeker's actions.

"Thanks to some… unexpected help, I was able to recover and punish Starscream for what he'd done. However, I foolishly spared his life and allowed him to continue his attempts. Thanks to Soundwave's monitoring, I kept track of him. I finally got bored watching him fail time and again, so I decided to end him once and for all. His execution was halted by the Autobots and I gave him another chance after showing him some mercy."

"And that's when he decided to fly the coop?" Slipstream asked, earning an amused look from Megatron.

"Something along those lines," he answered. "Since then, I have had my scouts out looking for him in the hopes to find him and end him once and for all." The doors slid open and they turned to see who it was, only to find no one there. Looking around, Terra Breaker's optics fell on a human, dressed in black pants and boots. He wore a black shirt with some kind of necklace and wore a white cloak around his body. He had black hair, pale skin, and teal eyes; eyes that threatened to pierce their sparks if he they looked at him wrong.

"How did that get on board?" Slipstream scoffed in disgust.

"That is Oni-Kage," Dreadwing explained. "He has proven to be a rather reliable ally and a cunning warrior. I would not advise antagonizing him."

"Oh please," she scoffed again. "Like this vermin could be any…any…" she stopped as she noticed his demonic aura. He glowed a dark purple as his eyes turned the same color. He looked like he was ready to kill someone, but chose to leave instead.

"That…was uncomfortable," Terra Breaker stated.

"It is best that you rest for now," Megatron stated. "I have plans for you that require you be at your best when they are put into motion. That applies to the rest of you as well."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," they replied in unison, leaving for their quarters. Terra Breaker opted go in a direction that was away from Oni-Kage (that guy gave him the creeps). Entering his quarters, chose to do as instructed and go into recharge. He knew it wouldn't be long before he was sent on to the battlefield again.

**ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker**

**(Flashback)**

_Standing on a perch overlooking the battlefield of Polihex, the lone scout, Arcee, scanned the area for any surviving members of both sides. The end-run tactic had worked, thanks to Optimus Prime's quick thinking. Thankfully, that meant more Decepticons than Autobots were sent to the Well of AllSparks this day. Still, there was still one Arcee would send there herself when the time came; Airachnid. She could still vividly see the chamber she was held in for Primus knows how long._

_ She could feel every cut, every inch of her body in pain, and could still see the glee in the spider-bot's optics. She could see them drag in her partner, Tailgate, string him up like animal. She could see Airachnid turn one of her spider-legs into a blade, flash her fangs. She could hear herself screaming for her partner as Airachnid snuffed his spark. It wasn't long before she was rescued, but the damage had been done._

_ She heard footsteps behind her; from the fact they weren't trying to hide themselves, she chose to ignore them. They came closer, meaning whoever it was wanted to see her, but she opted to continue scanning the area. Finally, a deep voice called, "Arcee." They femme turned to find Optimus Prime and a mech she'd never seen before. Before she could turn away, the Prime spoke again, "A moment of your time?"_

_ Giving an annoyed sigh, she stood from her perch and walked over to meet with him, "Yes, sir?" She made sure the last were made her feelings on being interrupted clear, but the Prime was not phased. Her previous commanding officer had informed him of her demeanor since Tailgate's death. He was used to dealing with soldiers with less than savory attitudes._

_ "I would like you to meet our newest recruit, Sky Flash," the femme turned to look at the young white, with light red stripes, mech. He certainly looked like he could handle himself in a fight, but she wasn't impressed._

_ "Nice to meet you," she replied dryly, "is that all?"_

_ "No," he said plainly, earning a huff from the femme. "I have decided that he will be joining Delta squadron today and I expect you to help him."_

_ "Do I look like a babysitter?" she asked in annoyance. No way was she being stuck with a rookie, even if she was being ordered by a Prime._

_ "No, you look like someone I can trust to help young Sky Flash down the path to becoming an Autobot so that we may end this war once and for all." He simply left them there without any further word._

**ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker**

In the Autobot base, Arcee had just finished explaining to Jack the nature of her meeting with the young mech named Sky Flash. The human was slightly amused, "Who'd of thought Optimus would put his foot down like that?"

"He can be stern when he needs to be," she laughed lightly. "Especially when it comes to me. I wasn't happy to be stuck with a rookie to babysit, but I had no choice. There were a lot of 'Bots who would've loved to bring me before a Tribunal if I disobeyed a direct order from a Prime."

"And I thought your charm only affected me," he grinned, that awkward teenager making an appearance after an extended period of time. While Arcee was glad to see Jack more confident than he'd been before, she was glad there was still some semblance of that young boy who "fell in love" with her at the K/O Burger joint. The situation right now seemed like a forgotten memory for the moment until Jack regained his composure, "You were saying."

"After being assigned a new… well I guess we could call him a partner, I spent most of my time training him and giving him orders. He did everything I asked him, no matter how small."

"A real gentlemen," Jack replied.

"On the battlefield, I always told him to stay out of the way, but when one our own was hit, he came to the rescue. He took down at least three Brutes by himself. I was still too deep in my own self-loathing to appreciate it. Finally, I started to see him for the first time and realized he was a pretty good kid. When I finally started to let him in he became… well, let's just call him my 'Sunny'."

"I doubt he was adorable like her."

"That's a matter of perspective," she replied, a smile on her face. "When I finally started opening up to him, he did the same. It turns out he was taken from his home in Kaon and forced into a Decepticon science experiment headed by Shockwave."

"Interesting," Jack replied, making a mental note to ask who Shockwave was later.

"When he was found, he'd already been altered, but his mind was still intact," she continued. "There was a huge debate by the higher ups whether or not to let him into the army, but Optimus supported him. He was let in and he helped us win a lot of important battles to gain footing in the War."

"But someone didn't like it," Jack deduced, knowing where she was going.

"Sentinel Zeta Prime didn't trust him," she replied. "He thought he was still under some kind of Decepticon mind control despite having been cleared by every medic he was sent to. He tricked Sky Flash into going on a suicide mission, using it as an opportunity to kill him himself."

"Or so you thought?"

"He survived, barely. Megatron found him and used his charisma to turn him against us. He became Terra Breaker and was more than a match for most of the Autobots, having trained with them. He held most of us during the siege of Kaon while Megatron infiltrated the capitol building. And the rest is history.

"You still miss him, don't you?"

"If I had just gone with him, he might still be with us," she started to tremble. "I vowed that I'd get him back on our side no matter what, but it's been so long. I don't even know if he remembers me."

"I'm sure he does," Jack sat in her lap, stroking her leg. "A bond can't be so easily broken, even when it comes to the test of time."

**ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker**

Terra Breaker's optics opened as he sat up in his berth, surprised that he'd had that dream, "Arcee."

**ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Next time: ShadowStrike decides to take matters into his own hands when a new relic is discovered.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is more of a filler than anything else. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

As Jack awoke, he realized his was still in Arcee's quarters, having spent the night consoling her over the newest Decepticon arrival. Jack knew he would eventually have to step in and deal with Terra Breaker himself if he proved to be a major threat. Still, he would leave it to the others while he tracked down the remaining relics of old. He left her quarters and went to the command center, deciding to head somewhere to work on his free-running. He considered a forest, but decided not to go for something a little more challenging.

New York City came to mind; the city was still rebuilding itself after the Shredder's attack, so it wouldn't notice him. Setting the ground-bridge for the Big Apple, Jack, as ShadowStrike, set off. He was met by the sunny skies of the city as found himself on a roof top. He wasted no time in dashing from the roof to roof, shifting from one side to the other. He mulled over the situation with Terra Breaker in his mind.

The young mech was simply the victim of fear and prejudice, something a human would know all about since they cornered the market. But humanity's bias assumptions aside, Jack knew he would have to do something to prevent anyone from getting hurt, especially Arcee. He knew it was a fool's errand to try and settle the situation without a conflict, but didn't care. As long as he could help it, he'd stop Terra Breaker and maybe convince him to return to the Autobot side. He just hoped no one had to die before that happened.

As he jumped through the streets of New York, he noticed a commotion; it sounded like alarm bells. Someone must've been robbing a jewelry store; rather than leave it to the police, ShadowStrike decided to take matters into his own hands. Quickly making his way through the rooftops, the ninja stood, overlooking two thugs carrying sacks of jewels over their shoulders. One of them was dressed in a grey hoodie and pants; he had brown hair. The other also had brown hair but dressed in green long-sleeved shirt and khaki pants.

As they ran across the street, they were intercepted by ShadowStrike, "Going somewhere?"

"Aw crud!" the one of them said. "As if the Spider wasn't bad enough! Now we got some freak in footie pajamas!"

"Look," the ninja replied. "Just put the jewels back and we can all go home."

"Back off!" the one in the hoodie said, swinging the bag at him. Ducking under his attack, ShadowStrike kneed the thug in his gut and kicked him into a wall. His partner was stunned, backing away in fear. ShadowStrike prepared to draw his sword when something stuck his hand to his blade. He turned to find his hand caught in webbing; his eyes widened, realizing this wasn't natural webbing.

'Airachnid!' he thought, believing no one else could be behind his. But that didn't make any sense; what would she be doing here of all places? What could she gain from attacking New York? His thoughts were interrupted when a figure suddenly dropped from above. He was clad in red and blue, much like Optimus.

His costume sported a web pattern and two spider-emblems; a large red one on the back and smaller black one on the front. His mask had what looked like lenses over the eyes, "Marko! I'm shocked! Shocked I say! I thought I was your resident crime-fighter! This explains so much! You not being there at last jewelry heist. The late nights worrying about you and O'Hirn."

"One freak's bad enough, but two?" Marko dropped the bag and tried to run, the new arrival made a strange hand sign and webbing shot out. Before the ninja knew it, Marko and O'Hirn were strung up by and dangling from a telephone pole. The new guys hopped down to admire his handy work before turning toward ShadowStrike.

"What are you supposed to be?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing?" ShadowStrike replied. "Who are you?"

"Why, I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man of course!" he replied happily. "Nice to know I'm not the only guy around here making fashion statements." Before ShadowStrike could reply, a news truck pulled up from behind them and several reporters hopped out.

**ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker**

**A/N: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but let me know what you think. Spider-Man is owned by Marvel Comics and Stan Lee. Five points if you get the reference I put down here. Next time: ShadowStrike and Spider-Man team up when a relic falls into the hand of one of the web-slinger's enemies. You decide who should have the honor of being the antagonist of the next chapter. Don't worry, Flair. I'll try to get the story back on track. I just needed something to put down and get over this little block I'm having.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I again apologize for the shortness of the last chapter. I'm also sorry if some of you feel that Spider-Man's involvement in the story is forced. It's not like I'll make him a main character. I'd just thought it would be fun considering how dark I made Jack in this series. Foxbear hit the nail on the head with how their contrasting, yet similar, personalities would complement each other. And no, I won't be bringing Batman into the story because that would make no sense. On that note, The Dark Knight Rises will be the superhero movie of the summer (just sayin'). As for the villain, I've decided to it will be Tombstone as a reference to Spectacular Spider-Man, a TV series cancelled well before its time. I also apologize if Spider-Man is OOC; any suggestions on his character for future appearances would be appreciated.**

**Chapter 5**

In the Autobot base, Arcee finally emerged from her quarters, deep in thought as to yesterday's startling development in the war. After centuries apart, the femme was reunited with her adopted youngling, Sky Flash. But she could tell from his body language that he was still buying into Megatron's lies; still serving him as Terra Breaker. The thought left her spark in agony, knowing the Lord of the Decepticons wouldn't waste any time in putting his newest resource to use. What a perfect plan to; he would be making Arcee suffer without even trying.

She knew very well that he wanted to carve out her spark for her role in restoring Optimus' memory and he thought he gained retribution by shooting her in the stomach with the Requiem Blaster. Thankfully, her life was saved and she was back in the fight, but how could she fight against someone she thought of has her own. Sure, she'd been hard on Sky Flash due to her being lost in depression at the time, but she grew to love him like any carrier would her sparkling. She couldn't imagine having to fight him in battle, but she knew she might have to. Once Megatron set him loose on the Earth, she knew Optimus would at first try to reason with him but once he became a threat to humanity, he would have to be dealt with.

But she had faith in Sky Flash, knowing that once he saw Megatron for what he really was, he would abandon the Decepticon cause. But that did not mean he would return to the Autobots; they still had to answer for what Sentinel Zeta Prime did to him. She knew that would be a key factor in all of this once it all came full circle. Right now, she was looking forward to a slightly relaxing morning of getting her thoughts together. Upon entering the command center, she was met by the others; June conversed with Fowler and Mizuki while the former was switching on the news.

"What are you doing?" June asked.

"Switching on the Daily Bugle News report," he replied. "Wanna see if they got anything on this 'Spider-Man'."

'Spider-Man?' Arcee thought, her mind's focus shifting to Airachnid. The very thought of the spider-bot was enough to make her energon boil, but she had more important matters to worry over at the moment. Everyone else emerged from their rooms just as the screens were taken over by a human male. He had black hair with grey on the sides and small amount of facial hair on his upper lip.

"People of New York!" he shouted as if they couldn't hear him. "For months now, the Daily Bugle has been keeping you up to date with the news; from the recent attack on the city to that wall-crawling menace himself; Spider-Man!"

"What is this nonsense?" Ratchet asked, clearly annoyed.

"That's J. Jonah Jameson," Fowler explained. "He owns the Daily Bugle, a newspaper company in New York. For months now, he's been the only source of information regarding the masked vigilante known as Spider-Man."

"I've heard of him," Raf said. "He's supposed to be a hero, right?"

"That's what some people say," the agent shrugged. "Others, not so much. He supposed to, as his name suggest, have just about every ability a spider has, save for the poison."

"But he's an apparent 'menace'?" June asked.

"As far as Jameson's concerned," Mizuki replied. "Still, the powers that be are keeping an eye out for him, hoping to get some information."

"It's bad enough that our city is forced to endure this masked freak's terrorizing day in and day out, but today, we have discovered that he has an accomplice." Jameson continued. The video feed switched from the studio he was broadcasting from to the streets of New York, where two men were hanging from a flag pole, covered in webbing. The sight sent shivers down Arcee's spine, thoughts shifting back to Airachnid. The camera went from the two men to the figure they presumed was Spider-Man, clad in red and blue, much like their Prime.

"Gotta hand to the guy for choosing cool colors, eh Optimus," Miko grinned at the 'Bot leader, who watched the screen intently. Camera moved slightly to the side to reveal none other than Jack, clad in his ShadowStrike attire. All optics and eyes were now glued to the screen, Ratchet muttering several curses.

"Our sources indicate that this new masked menace was present during the attack on New York," Jameson continued to rant. "His association with Spider-Man is sufficient evidence that he is in fact, a menace. One the Bugle will amply call… 'Ninja Dave'!" Despite the severity of the situation, Miko burst out laughing at the name afforded to Jack by the media.

"Ninja Dave," she giggled. "I'm so gonna give him grief about that one later!"

**ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker**

Just when it seemed like Jack's day couldn't get any worse, he felt Zangetsu alert him to discovery of another relic. Focusing, he determined that it was inside of an office building; one of the tallest in New York. Before he could get to that, he had to ditch the paparazzi and this "Spider-Man". One of the reporters walked up to him, "Excuse me, but do you have any statement for the public, Ninja Dave." He was about to make a run for it before he heard that name; what kind of a name was "Ninja Dave"?

"Dave, huh?" Spider-Man asked. "You look more like a Dan to me." Uttering a low growl, ShadowStrike pulled out two smoke bombs and threw them on the ground. Disappearing in the smoke, he quickly jumped up to the nearest rooftop. Before, he was irritated; now, he was just annoyed. He didn't care what they thought of him, but they could at least come up with something other than "Ninja Dave".

"Enjoying life as a celeb, yet?" Spider-Man asked from behind.

"Get lost," was the ninja's reply.

"Come on, Dave," he urged. "The Bugle already thinks were in cahoots together; we might as well try out being partners." ShadowStrike felt a wave of anger surge through him at the use of that ridiculous name.

Taking a deep breath, he replied, "My name's not Dave, alright. And I already have a partner; and they're definitely better company than you."

"Are their people skills as astounding as yours," the man bit back, somewhat offended.

"I came here to clear my head, but now I've got something to do," the ninja glared at the man in red and blue. "Do yourself a favor and stay out of my way or you'll end up in worse shape than those two punks down there."

"What? Marko and O'Hirn? Can't get any worse than that."

"How 'bout being dead?"

Spider-Man looked somewhat surprised, "Are you saying you would have killed them?"

"No, not unless they hurt someone or worse," the ninja replied, still wanting to be rid of this guy. "Are you saying you would have let them go if they did?"

"Well… not let them go per say, but I would've handed them over to the police!" For a moment, it looked like the man's previously cartoonish persona vanished, but ShadowStrike didn't really care at the moment. He had to find the relic before whoever was in possession of it discovered its abilities.

"As 'fun' as it was getting to know the "Spectacular" Spider-Man," ShadowStrike said dryly. "I've gotta go." With that, he leapt from the roof to the next building, leaving Spider-Man in shock.

**ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker**

As the ninja made his way across town, he couldn't help but think about Spider-Man; the man was the definition of a Troll from what he could tell. He'd hoped that he didn't come into contact with him again anytime soon. The communicator in his mask told him that he was receiving a call from his mother. He answered it and was met with, "Jackson Darby!" The volume of her voice was enough to knock him off balance as he leapt from the next building, smashing in to the ledge.

Falling from the tall building to the alley below (another reason why he hated big cities), he managed to regain his balance and hold on to a fire escape. Finally over his brief shock, he answered, "Mom, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that you were on the news!" another female voice shouted; Miko. "By the way, nice name there 'Ninja Dave'." Jack groaned, looking up to the sky and wondering what he did to bring about this kind of suffering. Did he and his mother cut off a voodoo priest in traffic or something? "You so need a PR agent."

"Thanks for the advice," he replied sarcastically. "Anything else you'd like to add before I hang up?"

"Jack," came the deep voice of Optimus Prime. "While I commend you on stopping those men, even more so considering you showed them mercy, I question allowing yourself to be seen so easily."

"I got distracted when Spider-Man showed up," he said. "Believe me, I don't care much for screen time right now. I just sensed another relic nearby. It's in an office building, so I have to sneak in and out without anyone noticing."

"Very well," the Prime replied. "Proceed with caution. Now that the public is aware of you, they will likely seek answers as to the origins of your abilities."

"So stay frosty, got it."

"Jack," Sunny entered the conversation. "I think you and Spider-Man would make a cool team." At the sound of admiration in the girl's voice, Jack felt that warm and fuzzy feeling being her adopted father awarded him. He was really starting to hate that feeling, but accepted nonetheless.

"Yeah, thanks Sunny," he said, ending the call. He sighed, knowing that he might need help, but couldn't tell rely on the Autobots without the risk they might be revealed. Deciding it would be better to blend in than stick out, Jack returned to normal and decided to look around the city, a triangle shaped building catching his eye. The sigh on top said "Daily Bugle", so he decided to check there.

**ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker**

Exiting the elevator, Jack saw the entire office building in chaos; people were moving like clockwork. Sorting himself through the chaos, he was met by J. Jonah Jameson, "Parker! Where's my front page cover for today's story!" Before Jack could reply, he was being pulled into an office, being met by a young woman with brown hair and wearing a blue dress. "Brant! Get the pictures off Parker and where's my coffee."

"1) Your wife told us to start making you decaf. 2) That's not Peter." Jameson turned to look at Jack, finally taking in the boy's appearance.

"You've 5.2 seconds to tell me why you're before I call security!" he bellowed.

Thinking fast, Jack decided to lie, "I was hoping to learn about photography and I heard that the Daily Bugle was the place to come to." The man's face changed from angry to appeased.

"Well, you heard right! We're the best in the business in reporting the truth and getting the best pictures. PARKER!" From the crowd, a boy dressed in a blue shirt and grey long-sleeved under shit and brown jeans approached. He had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Jameson?"

"Show this kid how photography is done since I can't find anyone else at the moment," Jameson barked, returning to his office. "AND SOMEONE GET ME MY COFFEE!"

**ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I'm still indecisive on the whole Tombstone thing, but any suggestions would be helpful and appreciated. Trivia time (I think this will be regular theme with me): I mentioned Tombstone and I have J. Jonah Jameson in this chapter. What two voice actors voice which characters in Prime?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: As usual, your praise is appreciated :D Guardian of Azarath: You are correct! New Trivia question; in the first episode of "The Spectacular Spider-Man", who voices Tombstone? Spider-Man is like his Spectacular counterpart and has only being doing this for six-months.**

**Chapter 6**

As the Daily Bugle office was abuzz with phones ringing and people talking at once, two teenagers managed to sort through the insanity. They were dressed in a similar fashion (**check out Spectacular Spider-Man and tell me you don't see it**) and both looked rather exhausted. Jack and this Parker kid entered J. Jonah Jameson's office and were met by his tirade, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY BUILDING PARKER!"

"You did, Mr. Jameson, but you also told me to bring you pictures of Spider-Man," Parker pulled out some photos from his bag. "I also got one with him and that ninja guy." Jameson quickly grabbed the photos, sorting through them, muttering "trash" and "crap" while he did so. Finally he looked at the two boys again.

"These are worthless!" he bellowed. "I'll give you fifty for 'em."

"Come one," the boy whined. "I'm the only one who got the pictures. I should at least get a little more than that!"

"Fine, 250$."

"Each," the boy crossed his arms over his chest.

"WHAT! That's outrageous!" the man paused for a second. "Deal. You've got a real future in this business Parker. NOW GET LOST!" He slammed the door in their faces, leaving the two boys to stare at each other.

"Is he always this…"

"Let's put it this way," Parker interrupted. "He's been on decaf for the last month." Both boys gave a small shudder before walking to Mrs. Brant's office to collect the money. "I'm Peter by the way. Peter Parker."

"Jack Darby," the raven haired teen replied.

"You been in New York long?"

"Just visiting. Don't really like big cities. I'm from Jasper, Nevada."

"I went there once when I was kid," Peter replied. "Kinda boring if you ask me."

"I learned a long time ago that boring isn't so bad when compared to other stuff." After collecting the money, the two boys exited the building and walked in silence. Peter asked if it was alright if they stopped by his high school, to which Jack shrugged. He didn't really care as he was too busy trying to find ways to ditch this guy. "How'd you get those pictures anyway?"

"I have a knack for being in the right place at the right time," he grinned. "It's dangerous, I know, but it puts money in my pockets and helps my aunt pay the bills."

"Your aunt?"

"My Aunt May," he said. "She's the only living family I have, so I live with her. It's not easy, thanks to the never-ending supply of bills. But we managed to get through." Jack had to admit this kid may have been slightly annoying, but his priorities were in order. "So what about you? Any family?"

"My mother," he replied. "I'm pretty much like you. Only living family and not too lucky when it comes to bills. Had to get a job at a fast food place to help pay them." The two of them continued to exchange experiences as they caught the bus to Midtown High. Jack had to admit to himself that this Parker guy wasn't so bad after all. Getting off the bus, the two teens entered the school yard, where they were met by two people.

"Hey, Pete," the girl replied; she was dressed in an orange jacket and grey pants. She had short blonde hair and glasses in front of her blue eyes. Next to her was a boy dressed in short sleeve shirt and dark green pants. His hair was red with curls and he had green eyes and freckles.

"Hey Gwen, Harry," he greeted. He gestured from them to Jack, "This Gwen Stacey and Harry Osborn, my two best friends. This is Jack Darby; I'm showing him the best places to snap photos for the Bugle."

"Nice to meet you," Gwen extended her hand, which Jack accepted. "Hope your enjoying your stay here."

"It's been surprising to say the least," the boy smiled. Harry extended his hand in greeting, which Jack took as well. He was rather happy to have a taste of some normalcy for a change after everything that had happened in the last few months. Still, he wouldn't trade his life for the world; deciding to change the topic on his mind, he decided to ask them something, "What do you guys know about this Spider-Man?"

"The Bugle says he's a menace, but I don't think so," Harry replied. "I owe him one for saving my dad."

"Harry's right," Gwen said. "Jameson just blowing off some hot air; I take it you've met him?"

"I had the pleasure," the boy replied, turning to Peter. "If I'm cutting into your personal time…"

"Don't sweat it," the brown haired boy smiled. "Us socially awkward teens gotta stick together, right? Besides, if you want see Spider-Man in action, I'm the only guy who can get pictures of him."

"Good for you," Jack smirked.

"You know you two kind of sound alike," Harry stated. Both teens looked at each other for a moment.

"I don't hear it," they replied in unison. After saying his goodbyes to his friends, Peter and Jack headed for the best viewpoints to take pictures. Jack listened half-heartedly, trying to concentrate on locating the relic before whoever had it activated it. They travelled all over the city until Jack senses got stronger and he determined the relic was in the building a few blocks from them.

"What's that building?" he asked, indicating it.

"That belongs to the Big Ma- I mean that's where L. Thompson Lincoln works," Peter told him, looking somewhat uncomfortable. This did not go unnoticed by Jack.

"You were about to call him something else, what was it?"

"Rumor has it he's the Big Man of crime and that he controls all of the small time operations in the city; but like I said, it's only a myth." Jack knew from Peter's tone that he thought otherwise; and if this L. Thompson Lincoln had the relic in his hands, than things were about to get messy.

**ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker**

As they entered the building, the two teens were met by a room filled with some of New York's shakers and movers. They socialites conversed, paying no mind to the casually dressed boys and the walked through the room. They were quickly the center of attention when a voice boomed, "PARKER!" Jameson stepped out of the crowd and met with the two boys, "What are you two doing in here? This is a party for the city's top notch citizens."

'Then what are you doing here?' they thought at the same time. Before Jameson to tirade any further, the sound of finger tapping a microphone caught everyone's attention. On the stage before them was a man clad in black suit, his skin inhumanly pale. His eyes appeared to be yellow and the pupils were dilated. His teeth were about a sharp as shark's, "Welcome everyone. I am your host, L. Thompson Lincoln. I would like to thank you all for attending."

Jack took in the sight of the man as he continued to speak, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Looking over to Peter, he saw a stern look on his face, suggesting he wasn't too fond of Lincoln as well. From the aura the man gave off, it wasn't hard to guess why people thought he was some kind of crime lord. They listened as he regaled the crowd with how he started a foundation or something; Jack was too busy trying to find the man's office. Peter followed him, "What are you doing? We're not supposed to be back here!"

"Never thought I'd hear those words coming out of a photographer," he replied. "Maybe we can find something to incriminate this guy if he really is the Big Man." Entering his office, Jack was taken aback by the appearance. Lincoln's office commanded a large sweeping view of the city. Mounted on the walls were several trophies and works of art while a desk sat in the middle.

To the far right was pool table, which was oddly missing its Eight Ball. Following his senses Jack walked up to the piece of artwork that resembled a staff of sorts. 'What do we have here?'

**"The Nexus staff,"** Zangetsu spoke from within the boy's mind. **"It was created from shattered pieces of Nexus Prime's armor. It is not a weapon to be taken lightly."**

'Noted,' Jack thought in reply. He's found the relic; now all he had to do was take without being noticed by someone. He knew he would have to come back here at a later time, when Lincoln wasn't around. As he prepared to leave, he was tackled to the ground by Peter. Before the boy could protest, an explosion caused them both to cover their heads.

Looking the direction of the explosion, the two boys were met by the sight of man on what appeared to by a glider with the appearance of a gargoyle shaped bat. He wore purple armor on his forearms, knees, torso, and head, the exposed skin was a light green color. His nose was elongated and his eyes were white, dilated pupils being the only color visible. His most notable feature however was the perpetual smile on his face. Recovering from the shock of the explosion, Jack gazed at the figure in disbelief, "What the hell are you supposed to be?"

The figure threw his head back and let out a high-pitched cackle, "Why I am the Green Goblin, master of mischief!" He continued laughing as he flew past the two boys and into the dining hall, shocking everyone. He pulled out small device that resembled a pumpkin and threw it. The device exploded in puff of green smoke. The people started to run for the elevators and stairwells, screaming in terror as the Goblin laughed like a mad man.

"Peter, we need to-" Jack started until he realized Peter wasn't around. "Must've gotten scared. Can't say I blame him." Quickly assuming his ninja form, ShadowStrike entered the dining room, hiding behind the corner as the Goblin confronted Lincoln.

"L. Thompson Lincoln," the horrid figure chuckled. "Just the 'Big Man' I wanted to see!"

"And who are you?" the man asked calmly, his voice betraying no emotion.

"Think of me as your replacement," the Goblin laughed. "Or more explicitly, your executioner!" He prepared to throw another bomb when a shuriken flew into it, planting itself there. Both men looked over to find ShadowStrike, his sword drawn. The Goblin merely laughed, "Well if isn't Ninja Dave!"

"My name's not Dave," he growled. "Just call me ShadowStrike."

"ShadowStrike?" a familiar voice entered the fray. "Now that's much better than Dave." Spider-Man inched himself down from the web he was hanging from.

"Not you again," the ninja face palmed.

"Reunited and it feels so good," the red and blue hero replied, taking a stance. "So how do you want a play this?"

"Stay out of my way while I 'chat' with Lincoln," the ninja barked. "You can play with the Jolly Green over there." Without another word, the ninja darted in the direction of Lincoln, the man not moving an inch. He drew his blade and attacked, only for Lincoln to stop Mugetsu with his hand alone.

"You attack a defenseless bystander?" the man replied coolly, his eyes boring in to the ninja.

"You're not the first mastermind disguised as a business man I've faced," he replied. "Mr. 'Big Man'."

"In my life I have been known by many names," Lincoln replied, keeping a firm grip on the sword. "Some, like you and this 'Goblin' have accused me of being the Big Man of crime. But my favorite is 'Tombstone'." He quickly kneed ShadowStrike in his gut and punched him in his face, backhanding him across the room. He certainly had about as much punch as the Shredder, and that was saying something. Examining the blade for a second, he tossed back to the ninja and watched as Spider-Man and the Green Goblin fought it out.

The two men were performing feats of acrobatics and athleticism some would believe impossible; but the proof was before them. Spider-Man dodged each of the Goblin's bombs, swinging around the room, jumping from place to place. He managed to get behind the Goblin and knock him off his glider, sending him to the ground. Spider-Man ran towards him and threw a punch, only for it to be caught by the madman. Laughing insanely, he tossed the wall crawler into the recovering ninja.

"That all you got?" the Goblin cackled.

"Ya know I noticed something," Spider-Man said as he got to his feet. "He's more talkative than Tombstone and I'm more talkative than you and we're all at each other's throats."

"Do you have a point?"

"Just trying to make conversation," he replied. ShadowStrike looked about ready to strangle him when he pushed him to the ground, "Get down!" A bomb blasted them both out of the dining room, sending them to the ground below. Both men managed to recover and land on a nearby building, ShadowStrike catching the ledge. Spider-Man offered him his hand, but he refused, climbing up on his own.

"Got a plan B?" the web-head asked.

"Yeah, gut them like fish," he replied.

"Again with the killing thing?" Spider-Man asked in shock and anger. "What is your problem?"

"What's my problem?" the ninja asked incredulously. "You see how dangerous those two are, right? The only way to make sure they don't hurt anyone is by ending their miserable lives once and for all!"

"You idiot!" Spider-Man shouted. "How can you be so willing to take a life?"

"Practice," he replied, earning a gaping stare from Spider-Man.

"Practice? You mean you've killed before?"

"Plenty of times, that a problem?"

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Spider-Man growled. "What gives you the right to decide who lives or who dies? What makes you so special?"

"I'm not special!" ShadowStrike replied. "I'm just trying to use the power I have to protect the people I care about! Not that it's any of your business, but I have a daughter, sort of."

"How can you go back to her knowing what you've done?" Spider-Man narrowed his eyes. "How can you back to a little girl, knowing you've killed people?" ShadowStrike found himself at a loss for words; it wasn't like he hadn't thought about things like that, but they didn't really seem to matter that much. Sunny never seemed afraid of him, so he figured he had nothing to fear. Spider-Man continued, "You said you use your power to protect the people you care about? Well, with great power comes great responsibility. You can't just execute people willy nilly; there are things to consider."

Taking a moment to sort out his thoughts, ShadowStrike gave an audible sigh, sheathing his sword, "Okay, what's the plan?"

**ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Next time: ShadowStrike and Spider-Man faceoff against the Green Goblin while Tombstone watches on. Afterwards, the Autobot must go into battle when the next relic is decoded.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know some of you know that phase shifter is in New York, but I think it's possible for more than one relic to wind up in the same location.**

**Chapter 7**

Aboard the _Nemesis_, Terra Breaker sat in the confines of his quarters, observing several monitors at once. Each piece of footage was taken at a different time, but they all had one thing in common; the Autobots. The young mech watched as the Autobots deployed into battle against the Vehicons, studying each of their fighting styles. He watched each screen intently, looking for any weakness in their technique. It was easy to determine a few, but he would need more than that to defeat them.

Bumblebee relied heavily on his vehicle mode when in motion, using it to get the jump on his enemy. At a distance, he used his wrist blasters; when in close quarters, he relied on a fighting style similar to what humans call "boxing". Bulkhead, being the only Wrecker of the group, relied solely on melee and firearms. He used his cannons at a distance and his fist or maces at close range. He would be easy enough to take with a little disorientation. Ratchet, though he rarely set foot on the battlefield, was a medic and appeared to have no firearms of any sort. That provided the advantage of keeping him at a distance with long-range weaponry.

The medic relied solely on his blades and welder for combat; not a very good strategy. All it would take to defeat him would be a well-placed sniper shot. Arcee was a different story; her size provided her with an advantage in agility. She had an expert knowledge of hand-to-hand combat, allowing her to incorporate her wrist blades. She used blasters at a long range and could easily take down a single squadron on her own.

Optimus Prime, being the leader of the Autobots and a Prime, was the largest among them, making him slightly slower. What he lacked in speed, he made up for with sheer strength and durability. He could take damage in battle that would offline most mechs and the wisdom afforded to him by the Primes granted him expert military knowledge. He was definitely a force to be reckoned with, especially when angered. To sum it all up, the Autobots compensated their lack of numbers by relying on their natural abilities, utilizing unorthodox resources, and teamwork.

There were also the variables of Ironhide and Chromia now that they were on Earth, but the young mech needed a little more time before he could provide a proper analysis. For now, he would leave them to Commander Dreadwing and Slipstream while he focused on creating proper counter-measures for the others.

**ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker**

In one of Manhattans many sky-scrappers owned by L. Thompson Lincoln, a battle had been waged with two of the participants taken out of the fray. All who remained at the moment was Green Goblin, a mysterious and insane maniac bent on total chaos. In his way was supposed "Big Man of Crime", Tombstone, a man shrouded by his own mysterious past. The two stared down at each other, one with eyes as cold and emotionless as stone; the other with a twisted grin plastered on his face and eyes wide with excitement. The Goblin had one of his pumpkin themed explosives ready in hand, waiting for Lincoln to make a move.

Tombstone watched this figure carefully, scanning him for any weaknesses that could be exploited. He also wanted to make sure no one was left to witness this battle; he had an image to uphold to throw off suspicion after all. He stood still, his mind calculating over a hundred scenarios in which to approach this fight. He would not be the one to make the first move in case there were any prying eyes left who would use this as leverage to start a full investigation of Lincoln and his operations. Finally the Goblin spoke, "I heard you were cold as stone, but I didn't think you be as rigid as one!"

Laughing manically, he tossed the explosive at the man, who jumped back as it detonated. The stage was marred by a giant hole in its floor as Tombstone quickly recovered, pleased as he found no witnesses to what was about to happen. The Goblin flew overhead, tossing more pumpkin themed devices, these being bladed projectiles. Managing to dodge the first two, the third found itself lodged in Tombstone's triceps. The injury appeared worse than it was, as the man's face betrayed no feelings of pain or agony.

Still cackling insanely, the Goblin readied for another bout, only to find a web fly out of nowhere and stick to the rear of hid glider. Looking over his shoulder, he found Spider-Man, sticking to the wall, his hands grasping the web tightly, "Whew! Landed me a big one!"

"Whose landed whom?" he chuckled, rotating to face the Spider, a blade sticking out of the gargoyle decorations mouth. Launching himself towards the web-slinger, the Goblin found a foot slammed against his face. Knocked off balance, the Green Goblin fell from his glider, landing on the ground with a thud, but quickly recovering, his cheeky smile still plastered on his face. The glider stood by while its pilot stared down both Spider-Man and ShadowStrike, both looking ready for a fight. "Well, if it isn't you two again. I don't see why you're getting in my way. We all want the same thing, don't we?"

"What I want is to wipe that stupid grin off your face," the ninja growled.

"We can at least agree that Tombstone needs to be taken down," the madman reasoned. "What's the harm if I do it?"

"Because I'm pretty sure you'll take his place," Spider-Man argued. "We'd be trading one crime lord for another."

The Goblin scoffed, "Details, details." He pulled out two more explosives and tossed them towards the two masked men. Jumping out of the way as the bombs exploded, Spider-Man swung towards the Goblin and started trading blows. He threw a punch, but it was caught by the Goblin, who threw one of his own to Spider-Man's gut. He kneed the red and blue hero in the same spot and tossed him back.

Landing on his feet, Spider-Man barely dodged another punch from the green maniac, slowly backing up as he threw punch after punch. Using his agility, Spider-Man managed to kick the man in the stomach to no avail. Grabbing the wall crawler's leg, he threw the man back, but Spider-Man landed on his feet yet again. The Goblin laughed, "You think you can keep beating me with a few punches and kicks?"

"No," Spider-Man charged at his opponent, "But he does." He ducked as ShadowStrike used him for leverage to launch a kick in his face. Staggering back, he was met by a fist to the jaw and a heel to the temple. Two heroes alternated their attacks to keep the Goblin guessing, pushing him back and keeping him off balance. They finally managed to land both their fists in his face, sending him into the stage.

Sliding on to his rear, the Goblin looked up at the two masked men, both of the glaring down at the Goblin. Despite the beating he'd just taken, he still smiled, chuckling darkly, "As much fun as this has been, I best be going now."

"You're not going anywhere," Spider-Man replied.

"Aren't I?" he pressed a button on his gauntlet, causing the web head's Spider-Sense to activate as the chandelier above to explode and fall to ground, shattering into pieces. Spider-Man and ShadowStrike, who'd taken cover during the commotion looked to find the space occupied by the Goblin empty. The looked up to find his glider gone, an insane cackling heard in the distance.

"He got away," Spider-Man growled.

"He came prepared," ShadowStrike replied. "I doubt we've seen the last of him." He turned to find Tombstone applauding them.

"Well done," he said. "You managed to stop the Goblin with only minimal property damage. I suppose a reward is in order."

"You can keep your money," Spider-Man spat. "I already told you that I won't be your little puppet."

Tombstone nodded and turned toward ShadowStrike, "And you? Do you share Spider-Man's sentiment or are you interested in heroics that pay?"

"I'm no one's puppet," the ninja replied. "But I'll be taking that staff you've got in your office."

"And what value does that old relic have for you?"

"I'm in the business of collecting 'rare' items," the ninja said. "Trust me. My competitors won't hesitate to take that thing from you with maximum property damage." Tombstone simply nodded and walked towards his office, motioning for them to follow.

"What are doing?" Spider-Man asked.

"Trust me," ShadowStrike replied. "That relic is better off in the hands of my friends than it is here." Spider-Man nodded and followed the two men. Entering the office Lincoln picked up the staff and handed to the ninja.

"It's been a pleasure," he said with no emotion.

**ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker**

Standing on the building with the Nexus Spear in hand, ShadowStrike was deep in thought about all that had happened today. He went from using New York as a training ground to defending it alongside Spider-Man, learning a lesson in heroism in the process. Maybe there was something to be gained from not killing so indiscriminately. For the first time in the last few months, Jack felt like he did before this whole ShadowStrike conflict began. He also felt slightly better about going home to Sunny and the others, feeling proud that no blood stained his blade today.

Maybe he could be something akin to a hero if he followed Spider-Man's example. He turned to find said wall crawler walking up from behind, "Enjoying the view?"

"It's pretty nice," he replied.

"I just wanted to say thanks for giving me a hand with Tombstone and the Goblin," Spider-Man said. "It was nice to have a little back-up for once."

"I should be thanking you," he said, still looking ahead.

"For what?"

"Helping me salvage what was left of my humanity," he said, ignoring the confused reaction he got. Spider-Man pushed out all thoughts about that statement and walked in front of him, extending his hand. Smiling beneath his mask, he took it; the two men looked at each other with a newfound respect.

"Why don't you stay in New York for a while?" the red and blue man asked. "This city's becoming stranger by the day and I don't I think I can handle it on my own forever."

"I might just do that," the ninja said. "First I need to make sure this reaches my friends."

"Good," Spider-Man said. "Now we need to come up with a word that works with ShadowStrike. How Shadowy or Sensational? What about Brooding?"

"You had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" the ninja scowled.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Troll."

"And proud of it!"

**ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker**

In the Autobot base, Optimus and his men gathered as the monitors alerted them to latest unearthed relic. Watching the monitor intently, Optimus turned to his troops, "A new artifact has been discovered, prepare to roll out." Ratchet activated the ground-bridge and the six 'Bots shifted into vehicle mode and sped through.

**ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. As you can see, Jack might be staying in New York for a while, which leaves me with the opportunity to develop everyone else's character. Any suggestions on that would be helpful. On a related note, what would you think about the full sequel to Rising focusing on Miko.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I will try to see if I can keep this fic alive, but it will require major changes to the plot.**

**Chapter 8**

The Autobots exited the ground-bridge, their optics peeled for any sign of enemy activity. The latest relic had been discovered, its location a mystery without Jack to determine where it was. Determining there was no present threat, the Autobots moved onward in search of the relic. All the while, they were ready for anything the Decepticons might throw at them. Arcee and Chromia took the higher ground while the mechs continued onward into the canyon.

Silence before battle was not uncommon to the Autobots, but this quiet calm was for a different reason; Terra Breaker. The Decepticon formerly known as the Autobot, Sky Flash, had already left an impression on Team Prime by having dealt with Bulkheadn and Bumblebee. And that was only the surface of the potential the young mech held thanks to his modifications. They couldn't help but wonder how such abilities had once provided them with an advantage during the War for Cybertron. Sky Flash's talents put to waste thanks to Sentinel Zeta Prime's paranoia.

But that was the past and this was the present; they would retrieve this relic and keep far from Decepticon reach. They moved deeper into the canyon, Their scanners on the lookout for anything that might lead them to the relic. Just as they turned a corner, Ratchet radioed in, "Optimus, Jack has sent us the Nexus staff for safe-keeping while he remains in New York."

"Why would he want to stay there?" Arcee asked.

"Something about working with the 'Spider-Man'," Ratchet replied. "In any event, he informed me of the coordinates of the next relic. You are several miles away. Within driving distance."

"Understood," Optimus shifted into vehicle mode, followed by the others, and drove out of the canyon. The coordinates uploaded into his scanner, he led the Autobots to their latest find. All the while, his thoughts never left Arcee, who was in no doubt in distress. Both from the situation with Terra Breaker and Jack's absence. Though the femme would never admit willingly, she relied on the human for emotional support.

He had become her emotional core, only to be corrupted by the Liege Maximo and the Shredder. However, he remained unchanged, and the Prime was grateful for that, wanting his second-in-command to find peace at last. Still, there were many more trials for the two to face along the way, and Terra Breaker was their most daunting yet. The young mech was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield thanks to Megatron's experiments. And Optimus feared how those skills would be used in battle.

His scanners alerted him to relic's proximity and he, and the others, shifted into vehicle mode, stopping just behind a rock. Gathering together, the 'Bots watched as the Decepticon miners were hard at work sorting through the rubble shielding the relic from view. Stepping out from behind their cover the Autobots deployed their blasters and attacked. The Vehicons and miners were quickly dealt with, leaving the relic for their taking. Nearing the dig site, Optimus stopped momentarily to survey the situation; never had it been so easy clearing a mining site of Decepticons.

As they ventured closer, Bulkhead caught the familiar of sight of several blue and gold winged explosives, "Back! Back! Back!" The bombs went off in succession, forcing the Autobots back as the Decepticon Lieutenants and Eradicons descended upon them. It wasn't long before another explosion forced the 'Bots apart, leaving them easy prey for the 'Con.

**Terra Breaker**

It didn't take long for Bumblebee to shake off the shock of the blasts and regroup, realizing he was separated from the others. He really hated explosive devices; he couldn't count the number of times they made scouting all the more difficult. Regaining his bearings, the scout looked up and was met by the sight of the femme, Slipstream. Taking his stance, he prepared himself for a fight. Despite being Starscream's sister, she shared none of the Seeker's cowardly inhibitions or his knack for sneak attacks. She preferred to fight an opponent head on, something Bumblebee couldn't help but respect.

"The Autobot scout," she sneered, taking a fighting stance of her own. "This should be fun. Especially since you can't use your wheels so freely in here." The scout gave the area he was in a second glance and realized he'd been trapped in a narrow canyon. Large enough for a fight, but too small for his vehicle mode to be used effectively. And the only way out was through the femme Seeker. Recomposing himself, Bumblebee charged and threw a punch her way.

She dodged and answered with a kick to the scout's midsection, sending him flying back. If Terra Breaker's plan worked, then this would be easy. She didn't like being without the ability to fly, but she took pride in the fact she didn't depend on it so fervently like her brother. Bumblebee threw another punch, but she countered with a knee to his stomach and a fist to his face. The scout backed up to get some distance and deployed his blasters.

He was determined to use the narrow space to his advantage as well, firing several shots at her. Using her nimble frame, she dodged each one in succession, much to the shock of Bumblebee. It was times like this, Slipstream was proud to be femme. Her slimmer frame allowed for nimbleness and agility. As the scout fired more shots, she quickly dodged while getting closer to him.

Finally getting close enough, she used a judo throw to send Bumblebee over her shoulder and towards the opening. She delivered a powerful kick to the scouts face, sending him out of the canyon and into unconsciousness.

**Terra Breaker**

Bulkhead shook off the residual effects of the blast and deployed his weapons, ready for a fight. His challenge was answered when none other than Dreadwing appeared before him. He gritted his denta; he'd been looking for a little one on one time with the Seeker since learning of Seaspray's death at his servos. His near-death at the 'Con's servos only worsened his hatred for him. Shifting his blasters into maces, he slammed them together before charging. With a powerful roar, he swung his right mace down at the Dreadwing's head, only for the blue and gold mech to dodge effortlessly.

Swinging one fist after the other, Bulkhead continued to unsuccessfully deal damage to the 'Con, but came up short each time. Finally, Dreadwing caught Bulkhead's fist and punched the Wrecker in his gut before tossing him overhead. With a smirk, he drew his blade and prepared to deal with the Wrecker once and for all, but remembered his role in Terra Breaker's strategy, "It would seem fate has smiled upon you this day, Wrecker."

**Terra Breaker**

Optimus and Ironhide remained close to one another, trying to figure out how the Decepticons managed to separate them so easily. Ironhide knew a thing or two about explosives to admire how well placed they were. Even for someone as calculating as Dreadwing, this was too well planned. He could tell Optimus was thinking the same thing as him: Terra Breaker. Looking around for the others, he addressed his leader, "How you do you want to play this?"

"We must regroup with the others and form a proper counter-attack," the Prime replied. He had feared something like this would happen, and wasn't surprised in the least. Ratchet had told him that Terra Breaker's gift for strategy would surpassed by few, his own included. Part of the Prime could not help but respect the attack on the perceived flaws in the Autobot's strategy. Still, this had to be stopped before any of his men were killed.

**Terra Breaker**

**A/N: I apologize that all of my chapters lately have been short. Maybe ShadowStrike Rising took too much out of me. Next time: the Autobots must regroup against the Decepticon's new stragety.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm not sure whether or not to continue Terra Breaker, but I'll keep trying. I just updated the last chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: After some deliberation and taking some advice from my fellow authors, I've made the tough decision to cancel ShadowStrike: Terra Breaker due it spiraling out of control. I am putting the premise up for adoption to whomever wishes to continue. If you are interested, contact Flair the demon dragon King. I do have a few guidelines I wish for you to abide by.**

**As the series is no longer tied into ShadowStrike Rising, I'd appreciate it if you changed the story a bit. The premise may remain the same, but ShadowStrike is my character. This allows whoever takes up the mantle to do as they please for the story to progress.**

**Whether or not you want to keep Ironhide and Chromia around is your choice, just none of the characters from ShadowStrike Rising (Mizuki, Sunny, Oni-Kage, etc.) I have plans for them once FlameWar, Pheromone, and Child's Play are complete.**

**The pairings are yours to do with as you please, but I suggest you talk to Flair first.**

**If you want to make Jack a ninja, fine with me, but not ShadowStrike (again, my character).**

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and favorited this story and thanks for all your support. I will attempt to finish the three stories currently on the table and write a proper sequel.**


End file.
